Get of Fenris
by Doctor Kenshirou Yukiharu
Summary: **Bloody Roar/Werewolf: The Apocalypse X-Over** When Pentex murders one of their own, it's time for war
1. Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Bloody Roar/Werewolf: The Apocalypse_  
_Part One: Shadow Lord_  
Written by _Doctor Kenshirou Yukiharu_

  
  
  
  


_Phoenix told me  
Carried me in his claws  
High above the world  
I could see beyond tomorrow  
And I looked  
And I beheld the future  
I saw the decimation of our kind. Hunted beyond hunting, death beyond death, to the last one. There were no more children or grandchildren or fathers or mothers. This was the first sigh Phoenix had gave me, that Children of the Weaver, the humans, would give to us, the Garou.  
I looked.  
I beheld the future.  
I saw the Children of the Weaver birthing. A great tide of humans, rising. I saw more and more, until Gaea had groaned at having to carry them all. Their houses overrunning, their rakes raping, their hands clawing at the parched Earth, trying to feed from Her. This was the Second Sign of the Last Days, that Phoenix had showed me, that the humans would do.  
I looked again  
I beheld the Third Sign.  
So many. So many children. So many humans. And they fell against each other, one to one. And the Wyrm brought forth corruption and gave each a measure. And the strange Fire I saw. out of control, the great Plume that rose from the wilderness, spreading death wherever it shone in that dark and cold land. And I heard the agony of the Sea as She keened, for some drunken fool had poured a lake of black death out upon her.  
I turned my head away in disgust, but I could not help but to look again.  
I beheld then, the Fourth Sign.  
The Wyrm grew powerful, its' wings fanned the breezes of decay. It spread its' diseases and they were horrible; the Herd became afflicted with diseases of the head and the blood. Children were born twisted. Animals fell sick and no one could cure them. In these final days, even the Warriors of Gaea could not escape the palsied talons of the sickness-bringing deathbird.  
A tear in my eye, I looked again and the Phoenix showed me the Fifth Sign.  
I saw other Plumes rising like death-spears toward the beautiful sky, piercing it, letting Father Sun scorch and parch Gaea. The air grew hot; even in the darkness of Winter it was warm. The plants withered in the sun. A cry of pain and disease arose from the dying forests; as one the relations cried tears of mourning.  
Then, as though a veil were torn, the Sixth Sign showed itself to me.  
In these last days, Gaea shakes in rage. Fire boils from the depths. Ash shrouds the sky. The Wyrm skulks in the shadows made by these...and rears to strike. The Old Ones are gone, the Guardians of the Pathways and the Crossroads are finished. In these final days, the Sixth Sign will make itself known in the Packs that form. Each Pack will have unto itself a Quest, a Sacred Journey it must perform. Such is the Will of Gaea.  
And I saw the sky turn black, and the moon was as blood.  
And the Seventh Sign I glimpsed, thought I could not look on it in full. But its' heat I could fell.  
The Apocalypse. The Final Days of the world. The Moon was swallowed by the Sun, and it burned in His belly. Unholy fires fell to the ground, burning us all, twisting us and making us vomit blood. The Wyrm made itself manifest in the towers and the rivers and the air and the land, and everywhere its' children run rampant, devouring, destroying, calling down curses of every kind. And the Herd ran in fear. And the Dark Ones, the Children of the Wyrm, crawled from their caves and walked the streets in daylight.  
I turned my head from the sight. Phoenix told me: "This is as it shall be, but not as it should."  
Phoenix left me then.  
Now, I cannot dream. I can only remember the Signs, each one in perfect detail. These are the Last Days. May Gaea have mercy on us."_  
**The Prophesy of Phoenix**

  
  
  
  
"We welcome our honored guests to the Great Hall of King Jonas Albrecht. Glorious ruler of the Garou and of the Silver Fangs." The chancellor announced, his arms extended to Yugo and his friends. "Although they are not of our true blood, their sense of justice against all corruption is what seats us under Gaea's merciful wonders." There were all walks of Lycanthrope life in this throne room, anything from the werewolves to the werespiders, the Ananasi. On the throne was a large man covered in white furs and had a silver tiara and an eyepatch over a scarred face. He had a large sword at his side, a silver sword. In Yugo's eyes, he didn't feel welcome here, he was a wolf-zoanthrope pretending to be a lycanthrope... in some respects. By his side were his foster-brother, Kenji Ohgami, the Lion-blooded Alan Gado and the martial artist Long Shin. They walked to the throne and bowed to the king, he raised his hand in respectful salute with a regal smile on his face. "Arise." They did just that, Albrecht stood up from his throne carved in the large oak tree. "I know through scientific methods your beast powers were brought out. But as long as you fight for the right causes, you will have the Garou at your beset." He working eye looked at the door, a frown found itself on Albrecht's face. "Shadow Lords." He cursed. Yugo and the others turned around to see what the commotion was as large men in black armor and cloaks walked in, carrying the flags of the Shadow Lords. With them was a tall figure all shrouded in a black cloak, his face concealed in the shadows of its' hood. His hands were out however, they were locked in almost a contemplative fashion. The man was wearing silver gauntlets, but instead of the markings and glyphs of the Garou, they had arcane symbols and Celtic runes. "The Mage-Garou?" Few of the members of the crowd muttered amongst themselves. "It is true! He does exist!" Long's eyes focused on a trio of snow-haired people. One of them was a very tall man with long white hair and an eyepatch on one eye. The boy next to him had brown hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose. The other boy next to him was very delicate in features, with long white hair in Geisha hairpins and wearing a very ornate Chinese robe with a tiger pattern on the chest. The others in the crowd noticed the men in black too. Uriko pushed her way to the balcony and looked down. "Who are those weirdos?" She asked Shina, who stood next to her. "I have no clue." Shina frowned argrily. "Keep silent." "Sorry for being tardy." The man shrouded in black spoke up with a low voice, he bowed his head in respect to the King. "I was hesitant for letting you, Shadow Lords into the ceremonies. But since you do serve Mother Gaea whole-heartedly as the rest of us and your sense of justice isn't as clouded as one thinks, I allowed you to enter, Mage-Garou. But even within your devious ranks, I trust you far more than I would trust your First in Station, the Margrave." "I am honored, Sire." The shrouded man tipped his head forward. "Go have a seat." Albrecht ordered the Shadow Lords. "As you wish." They stepped aside and took their places, the man in the cloak looked up at the lovely young man in white, while the lovely was looking at him. Long noticed the stares that the beauty was giving the man. They were not hostile in any sense, they were very enamored and loving in nature. "Now, for business." Albrecht began, before he was so rudely interupted by a sudden outburst. A young man with long black hair pointed the cloaked figure sitting amongst the Shadow Lords. He was obviously tiffed about something. "How can you let that man walk amongst us!?" "Be silent!" The large man instructed the youngster. "The Mage-Garou has every right to be here with the rest of us!" "Look at him! He's got the powers of the cursed Namebreakers AND our honorable powers!! He's a hybrid, a freak!! And freaks DIE!" The young man drew a dagger made of silver and rushed toward the cloaked figure. "Fight me!" "You wish to fight me?" "In a duel of Klaivaskar!" The cloaked figure grabbed the edges of the hood and pulled them down from his face. He had short black hair with spider-leg like bangs. He was unearthly bishounen and he had the prettiest yet the most mournful midnight blue eyes. He had a gold tiara on his forehead, a tiara that was of Celtic knotwork leading to a small, dime-sized piece of green crystal. He looked at the angry young Garou with a disheartening frown on his face. "You really wish to fight me?" "Yes! Step into the ring!" "Hey!" Uriko shouted down at the others. "Stop this! There's no need to fight!" The young man pointed to Uriko and shouted back at her. "Stay out of this, freak!" "...that's no way to talk to a young lady." The Mage-Garou stepped forward, his movements were almost fluid. He reached behind him and pulled out a greatsword made of silver with both arcane and Garou markings on the blade and handle. The young man's eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon seeing the powerful sword. The dagger in his hand dropped to the ground, he was mortified. The Mage-Garou's angry expression told him that it was a bad idea to begin with. "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes!!" Albrecht yelled from his throne. "Put your Grand Klaive back in its' holster! We have honored guests!" "Yes, Your Majesty." The Mage-Garou put the greatsword back in its' scabbard and turned toward the exit, putting the hood back on his head. The offending young Garou leapt at the Mage-Garou, howling in rage as he morphed into a tan and white werewolf. "I'm not finished with you yet!!!" The Mage-Garou didn't turn around, the a strange black energy surrounded his forehead. Then with a quick and sudden yank, he head bobbed backward. The Garou's head exploded before he reached the Mage-Garou, the lifeless corpse hit the floor in a heartbeat. The Mage-Garou exitted the courtyard before questions were raised. "W-what is he?" Yugo asked, stammering on himself. "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes is an exceptionally rare breed of Garou." The King began, sighing. "He has the powers of the Highest Ranking Shadow Lords, yet he has the powerful magic of the Namebreakers... er... Mages. Yet he harbors an even deadlier power than those of us or the mages. A power that is even rarer than his own Mage-Garou Breed." "What's that?" Kenji asked, turning toward the king. "...Psionics." Long's eyes were still focused on the man and his teenage boys. Suddenly the beauty in white darted back into the shadows, as if he was after something. The martial-artist turned toward Yugo and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, Long?" "I hate to be a bother, but I feel rather peckish. I'm going out for some fresh air." The boxer turned toward Albrecht, the king nodded at Long's request for absence. Long headed for the door in a calm, orderly fashion, his eyes getting used to the light of the torches. He came to a walkway leading down to a small lagoon, that's when he saw two figures in the moonlight. Long hid behind a statue of a Bastet warrior and looked back at the figures. He recognized both of them, the cloaked figure from the Shadow Lords and the beauty shrouded in fine snow white silk. They were in loving embrace, the lovely young man's head on the cloaked figure's chest. "Basara... you shouldn't be out here with me." The cloaked figure whispered softly and lovingly. "The Bastet will exile you." "I don't care." The lovely young man's hands slid on the cloaked figure's muscular chest, the Amethyst Cross glittered in the pale moonlight. "I love you, Brad." "I love you too." They kissed deeply, their arms slid back around each other. The wind knocked Brad's hood off, revealing to Long in the moonlight, sparkling tears streaking down his cheeks. //_I wonder how long he's lived with this ridicule._//   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. My Name is Fang

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Chapter Two: My Name is Fang_

  
  
  
  
"The Mage-Garou?" The chancellor turned toward King Albrecht. "Are you certain you can trust him?" "He's the only Shadow Lord I have faith in in that Tribe." He walked to the window. "Besides, he's our Trump Card against the Wyrm." "Trump card? But understand, Sire... he's not..." "Let me tell you something now, Fends-through-the-Night. If it wasn't for the Mage-Garou, we wouldn't have even seen the signs of the Apocalypse." "What are you saying?" After that, Albrecht's silence repacked the hostile ice. Fends-through-the-Night wandered through the hallway until a surge of lightning nailed the old Garou. Albrecht turned around, just as a jade-haired woman floated down to him. "What matter of Wyrm-Spawn are you!?" Albrecht shouted, almost reaching for his Grand Klaive. The woman blew a kiss to the Silver Fang King, then dove right at him. Then from a gust of wind, a cloaked figure appeared before Albrecht, seperating her from her potential assassination target. The figure's midnight blue eyes stung right into her soul, raping whatever was in there. He drew the mighty greatsword of silver, its' essence crackled all through the blade. "No one saw you enter... no one has to see you leave." Brad's mouth didn't even move upon the quoting. "Get.... out of... my head." The woman roared, her hand reaching for Brad's head. Calmly, Brad's hands gripped the black leather handle of the greatsword, the brightly glistening blade slide right between her fingers. She winced as blood trinkled down the Grand Klaive, it fizzled upon the lightning. The woman pulled her hand away, snarling in a beastial frenzy at the Shadow Lord. In Brad's eyes, sorrow lingered deep within their dark hues. He tore his gaze from the woman's, his hand still on the grand klaive. "I have no patience to deal with the likes of you. You threaten the Garou, you tried to take a pop shot for my King, next, you corrupt my sense of rationality with the decaying rot of the Wyrm and your very essence is polluting this sacred ground. You should be lucky I'm sparing you now." "Little boy." The woman grinned coldly at him, then lightning crackled around her arms. "Are you stopping because you realize you can't defeat me?" "You claim to love the lightning." Brad turned toward her, his eyes white and glowing, the rage of Grandfather Thunder alive in his blood. "If you truly are a being of the lightning, then eat mine!!!" The ceiling cracked with the pressure of striking white spears of lightning, then finally burst through. The pillars of lightning consumed the floating woman whole then in an explosion of lightning and sparks, her body was thrown clear across the room. The mournful Shadow Lord turned toward his King and bowed. "I am deeply sorry for the ceiling and for Fend-through-the-Night." "Do not be, Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes." The Silver Fang smiled and patted Brad on the back. "You did what you had to, now stake that Wyrm-slut's body on the wall for future threats." "Yes, milord."   
"Uriko!" A female voice called from the wooden walkway leading up to a nice sanctuary. "Alice! What are you doing here!?" The teenager jumped upon seeing the chocolate-haired nurse standing there behind her. "This is the Temple of the Tiger Kings." Alice looked up, in the shadows of the temple's roof, her eyes still sparkled like gems. "Long comes here often..." "I knew he would." Uriko folded her arms and sighed. "But I didn't come here to see Long." "Then... why?" The cat-zoanthrope stepped up to the stairs and turned to face her adopted older-sister. "Don't pretend you don't see it, Alice!! Yugo's been seclusive since we left Wolf Mountain!!" "I don't want to see it, Uriko." The lagomorph frowned sadly, her hands clasped together. "I don't even think Yugo left Wolf Mountain the same..." "Are you going to attempt to talk to him?" "No. What's the use?" Alice began staring into the clear water, soon they were joined by the cloaked figure, Brad. Alice snarled as she turned toward him, her arm raised for the slap. Brad grabbed her hand in midflight, then backhanded her back. Uriko jumped upon seeing that, she ran to her sister's side. "Why'd you do that!?" "Stop whining." Brad's eyes were cold and bitter, he stood up and walked for the doorway. "HEY!!" The teenager ran for Brad, but the doors closed before she got there. Frustrated, Uriko turned toward her sister, Alice was on the floor crying. "You shouldn't cry, Alice." "I know why he's not speaking to me!" Alice shouted in anger. "Why??" "One of those filthy man-animals followed us back to the city..." She wiped her eyes and looked at her sister. "What?? I thought the Garou weren't supposed to leave the sanctity of Wolf Mountain just yet!" "One did follow, I swear!!" "..." Uriko closed her eyes, the teenager turned around to the doors of the temple. "...deep in my soul, I feel I _SHOULD_ believe you. But until I see this Garou with my own eyes, I can't... we were told that no Garou is to leave the mountain unless he was of high status amongst them and they had outer-Tribal duties." "..." The young lagomorph looked at the tear-soaked wood of the walkway, then sobbed again. "I don't want to lose Yugo!! I love him so much!!!" "Tough!" Uriko turned to face her sister, tears in her eyes and anger written all in her face. "Now you know what it's like to lose someone to the thralls of duty and obligation!!! The reason he threw you off was because you were cruel to him during the tournament of champions... how do you really want him to act toward you after that!?" "Uriko...." "You make losing Yugo to his duties sound like the Ninth Sign of the Apocalypse. Get over it." The cat-zoanthrope walked passed her and vanished from view.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Glass Walker

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Three: Glass Walker_

  
  
  
  
_"Are you certain, Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes?" Albrecht turned toward the enigmatic Shadow Lord. "I am most positive, Milord." Brad bowed politely. "If it is true and the Wyrm-spawn have sent a mechanical monster at Young Ohgami, then he'll need some form of technological protection." "May I suggest a nice Rank Three Glass Walker?" "You read my mind." Albrecht nodded, turning toward the door. "Send for Fang!" Fend-through-the-Night walked to the door and shouted out loud. "Send for Fang!" Soon they were joined by a young man with brown hair, golden eyes and with a scar on his forehead. He wore a black neck collar and a black and rest jacket. His jeans were frosted black and faded. He smiled at Albrecht in a child-like fashion and bowed. "Yeah?" "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes predicted a premonition most disasterous with the young zoanthrope, Yugo." The King began, coughing once. "I will send you to protect him against this mechanized threat the odious Wyrm sent his way." "Yes, sire." Fang nodded, still bowing. Slowly he got up and turned toward the door, but then turned around. "Forgive me for sounding like I'm questioning your humble authority but one thing bothers me, sire." "Go on." "Why me? Why a Glass Walker? Why not a Fenrir or a Black Fury?" "Think about it." Albrecht smiled sarcastically and sat in his throne. "You are both dismissed." Brad bowed, then pulled his hood on his head and walked with Fang to the gates of Wolf Mountain. "Where are you going? Did the king send you to protect someone?" "No." Brad spoke softly, then continued for the pathway to the highway. "I have.... unfinished business to attend to."_   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"Yugo..." Kenji walked in the door, holding a few files, then he saw the mutt by his desk. "Wow! You got a new dog?" "Yup." Yugo smiled, then stroked the wolf's fur. "Although he's got a collar, it doesn't look like he's got a nametag. So I took him in." The teenager knelt beside the wolf and petted him, the wolf panted and adjusted himself. "He's friendly for being that of a wolf." "True. Wonder if he followed me from Wolf Mountain." "Maybe. But if he is from the Garou Mountain, then he's gonna be in big touble. The King ordered that no Garou was to leave the mountain." "I know, but I just can't let him get into trouble. I'll explain to the king that he followed me back." "Good thinking." Kenji grinned sarcastically and set the files down. "These came in today. An annonymous source told me that there's something wrong with Alice." "Alice?" Yugo's eyes focused on the mole-zoanthrope's. "...what about Alice?" "At the Temple of the Tiger Kings, before she even seen who was behind her, Alice reeled her hand back to slap him...it turned out to be that Shadow Lord that King Albrecht has a pet faith for. He ended up slapping her back after catching her hand." "Why would she strike someone blindly, especially a Garou?" "And especially that particular Shadow Lord? You saw what he did to that kid back on Wolf Mountain." "I hate to think..." The wolf-zoanthrope nodded and started to stand, but the wolf made a light disapproving growl. It got up and sniffed the entranceway, then pawed it once. "He's acting strange." Kenji looked at his older adopted brother. "It's typical canine behavior." Yugo gave him a reassuring pat and walked for the door. "But why would Alice strike a Garou blindly? It doesn't even make sense." "I don't know, bro." Kenji began as he walked with Yugo to the elevator. "I'll have to have a heart-to-heart with that girl." "I'll pencil that in for next Tuesday." "What's wrong with tomorrow?" Kenji looked in his planner and shook his head. "You got a dentist's appointment." "D'oh!!!"   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"Basara." From the silken pillows of the Chinese temple, the beautiful Basara sat up and looked at the entrance of the doorway as the cloaked figure entered. His lovely blue eyes lit in a sparkle and he immediately sat up to rush into Brad's arms. With fine white, gold and red silk flowing behind him, Basara rushed into Brad's arms. The Shadow Lord hugged back, tightly and lovingly. "Brad, you returned to me!" "I promised I would and loving you is one promise I never HOPE to break." Basara smiled lovingly and rested his head on Brad's shoulder, he was careful not to let the Geisha hairpins prick Brad. The lovely snow tiger Khan pulled Brad toward the throne of silk pillows, for a while, a smile found on itself on Brad's lips. Basara turned around to see the smile, he slipped his slender hands on Brad's cheeks. "You're more handsome when you smile more." The Khan's eyes sparkled happily. "You are the only reason I have for smiling anymore." The Mage-Garou's arms slid around the slender waist of his lover. "There are beautiful things in the world worth enjoying." "But it's all for naught. Blink and the beauties of nature are gone forever." "Brad..." "...we are skating between the Third and Fourth Signs, my love." Brad's eyes closed to conceal the tears. Basara's smile faded to a sad frown, he pulled Brad into his arms, pulled Brad's head to his chest. "...is it true?" "...yes..." Brad whispered softly, holding Basara in his arms. The silence was interupted with Basara's sobbing. "Stay with me!!!" "I will never leave your side... ever."   
  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
  
"What is the matter, Alice?" Long looked up after pruning his banzai trees. "I hate the Garou." Alice was rather blunt with her approach. "Why? Had they done something wrong?" "One of those smelly beasts is trying to win Yugo's heart. That's why he followed Yugo from Wolf Mountain." "I'm sure there's a better explanation for that." The Chinese martial artist frowned, then sat the tea kettle down. "What other is there!?" "There is no need to raise your voice." Long growled at her, showing his disapproval for Alice's behavior. "There isn't even a need for this childish behavior also. This isn't like you, Alice." "Don't tell me you're siding with them, Long!" "I am taking no one's side. But your change in behavior is rather disturbing." "..." Alice watched as Long turned toward his small Zen garden with a wooden rake. She pulled something steel grey from her pouch, it had a Garou glyph on it...   
...the Garou Glyph for the Wyrm....   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. Woman of Light

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Four: Woman of Light_

  
  
  
  
"I'd like to make an appointment with the head of the WOC." She spoke over the phone, her hand resting on the armrest. "Friday? That'll be great." There was a cloaked figure with her in the limousine, although it was not Brad. His arm was on the armrest as well, only it was a skeletal arm and a skeletal hand. The thing looked out the window at all the technological wonders of the city. "Makes me wonder." She began, her violet eyes closing. "Who was elected as the President of the WOC anyway?" The figure looked at her briefly, then went back to staring out the window. "The last person on this planet you ever want to see." His voice was hollow and spine-chilling. ".... elaborate." The cloaked figure grinned under his hood and looked back at her, his whole face was totally skeletal, his eyes had two glowing red orbs in them. "The wolf child." "....Ohgami Yugo." "Precisely." "Great... I scheduled a date for the chopping block on Friday."   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"AUGH!!!" Long fell forward, something hot and scolding struck him in the back of the shoulder. "W-what was that...!?" "It's a Klaive, Long." Alice spoke, an evil smile on her face. "But this one was not made for a Garou of noble status." "W-what are you... doing with a Klaive, Alice?" Long tried to grab the dagger from his back. "That, I cannot tell you." Alice kicked the Klaive in deeper, Long screamed as the point of the Klaive exitted from the other side of the shoulder. "You like that, Long?" "It... it burns..." "Feel the taint burn into you!! You can taste its' sweet poison, just like I had tasted it!" "You... you're an agent of the Wyrm....??" Long fell forward, knocking his banzai trees down. "You're a smart man, Long. You figure it out." "W-why?" "Face it." She pulled the dagger from Long's shoulder. "The Earth is dead, it's only a matter of time before the Apocalypse is at hand... and yes, it's a lot sooner than you think!" Long struggled to maintain consciousness, he gripped the soil of one of his banzai trees and threw it into her eyes. Alice screamed and tried to maintain hold of the dagger. The martial artist shoulder-rammed her then made a run for the door. Feeling for the dagger, the rabbit-zoanthrope was still blinded by the potting soil. Long ran until he reached the Temple of the Tiger Kings, his hand gripped the walkway's wooden railing. Blood seeped into the wood, Long fell to his knees but in his weakened state, he screamed for help. Four large Asian men rushed to Long's side and helped him up.   
Yugo and the wolf, Fang ran right up the walkway toward the entrance of the temple. Brad stood at the entrance, his stationary stance caused Yugo to stop. He had a very angry look on his face, he took Yugo's collar in his hand and pulled him close. Yugo was eye-to-eye with the Mage-Garou, he was almost shaking in his sneakers. "If you don't find your girlfriend and set her right... I will... and you won't like what I will do to her." "W-what happened??!!" ....you have my warning, Ohgami." Brad's voice was low, yet snarling. "And I don't find the need to repeat myself." He dropped Yugo, then opened the doors to the temple and entered. The guards pulled the doors closed and went back to guarding them. Fang licked Yugo's face and whined, the wolf-zoanthrope petting Fang on the forehead. "C'mon, let's go find Alice." They didn't have to look far, Alice was waiting for them near a fountain in the park. Yugo took two steps toward her and Fang grabbed his shirt tail with his snout. Turning around, Yugo went to see what the problem was, but the fur on Fang's back and neck were standing out and he was growling. "It's okay, Fang. It's just Alice. She's a nice girl, you'll see." He took the leash and escorted the wolf to the fountain. But as Alice neared them, Fang broke out into a maddening frenzy of barking, snarling, growling and rabid foaming. Yugo tried to hold the leash with all his might. "Fang!!! Down, boy!!!" "Y-yugo!!! Get that mutt away from me!! He's gonna attack me!!!" The leash snapped, then at mid-lunge, Fang morphed into Crinos form and ripped into Alice with a morbid, maddening frenzy. His eyes were glowing yellow and his sanity breached. Alice screamed, then the Klaive flew clean out of her hand. Yugo spotted the blackish-grey dagger and walked over to it, picking it up. That's when he saw the glyph and he remembered... what it means to the Garou. "...The Wyrm!?" He turned toward Fang and shouted. "FANG, DOWN, BOY!!!!" In Crinos form, Fang overpowered the nurse and restrained her. Alice was struggling, even in rabbit form, she twisted and yanked away but Fang's claws sank into her flesh. Yugo walked up to her, his eyes watering with anger. "Didn't the Garou King warn us about these guys!?!?!" Yugo shouted, showing the dagger to her. "Haven't you learned DICK from the Tylon Wars!?!?!" "FUCK OFF, GAROU-LOVER!!!" Alice shouted, struggling against her captor. "..." Yugo broke the Klaive with his hands and tossed it into the fountain. He looked up at Fang, then walked away into the night. Fang grinned a very morbid grin and with claws in flesh and hands on arms, he pulled her apart with a spray of blood and entrails. He returned to Lupus form and ran to Yugo's side. Little did they know that a robot mole burrowed under Alice's body and pulled into the ground, vanishing from view. "I know you're a Garou." Yugo began as he walked toward the WOC building. "So you have a Homid form." As Fang walked, he assumed his breed form, then stepped beside Yugo. "I'm sorry for what happened." Fang spoke softly, his eyes half-open. "...no it wasn't." "I was ordered by King Jonas Albrecht to protect you because one of his minions had a premonition of your demise in the hands of an agent of the Wyrm." Fang began, his hands in his pockets. There was a moment of silence, then Fang looked up when Yugo slid his hands on Fang's shoulders and smiled. "I would have never seen it coming if it weren't for you. Thank-you, Fang." Fang smiled back, he nodded once. "You're welcome." "Let's go back to the WOC building... I can't wait to tell Kenji." "Very well." Fang smiled, they continued to walk to the WOC building until they saw a black limousine at the entrance. There, Yugo saw a familiar figure getting out and put on her lipstick. He snarled, his eyes red and animal-like. "...Tylon..."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	5. Shadow Lord's Promise

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Five: Shadow Lord's Promise_

  
  
  
  
"...Tylon..." "Who's Tylon?" "Evil, money-sniffing sonsobitches, every single one of them. I want to ass-fuck every single Tylon alive with a barbed broadsword." "That's not very sporting, now is it?" Fang asked suddenly. An idea sprang into Yugo's mind, he turned around. "How can you say that!? Tylon serves the Wyrm!!!" "...." Fang folded his arms and sighed. "Then you have my and the Garou Nation's full permission to 'ass-fuck every single Tylon alive with a barbed broadsword'." Yugo grinned slyly and turned toward the WOC building. They continued walking but when Yugo stopped at the limousine. He knelt toward the back tire and sank his claws into the rubber until they heard a reasonable farting sound. Yugo went to the other back tire and did the same thing, he looked at Fang. "I'd want you to change to wolf form and piss on the apholstery, but you'd be wasting perfectly good piss for when we meet the bitch." "Heh." Fang smirked, then they entered, seeing the white-haired woman standing there. Yugo spat on the ground and walked up to her. "Alice Tylon." "Ohgami Yugo." "How many puppies have you kicked since I last kicked your ass to the political grindstone?" "...very amusing." Alica frowned angrily, then saw the look on Fang's face. "Training a new generation to hate me?" "You fucking deserve it." They walked to the elevator and as the doors open, they saw a familiar cloaked figure standing there. "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes!?" Fang shouted with astonishment. "...you're late. Have you two finished coating the walls with testosterone yet?" "We were just finishing." Yugo stepped in, followed by Fang, then Alica. They stopped at the top floor and got out, Brad grabbed Alica's shoulder and pulled her back. "I want to talk to Miss Tylon alone. It'll only be a second." "We'll have the lynch mob ready when you get back." Yugo and Fang entered the office and the doors closed. Alica turned to face Brad, but she got the sense of terror shiver down her spine upon looking at Brad's unearthly handsome face. Brad's eyes narrowed mennasingly, then green gem on his forehead lit up for a second. "There will be peace here, Tylon. You do anything to break it in any way, shape or form... your grandchildren tomorrow will be feeling the mistakes you made today." "Who are you supposed to be? The Enforcer?" "No, Tylon. I'm a Shadow Lord... putting snot-nosed little punks in their places is what we do best." Brad walked passed her, then stopped. "I could care less if you are Mokolè... you're the same Wyrm-Trash that lets the money do the talking. And I don't give a Ratkin's ass if you are Solaria's Chosen, you're just a meat popsicle to me. You lost all your free rides coming here. Bump what Yugo says, this is _MY_ city, you lost all your corporate and political rights here, you're fair game. ....remember that." "...yes." "Good, now go." Alica entered the office and closed the doors, she focused her attention on Yugo and Fang. Sitting in her seat, she cleared her throat to speak. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Yugo got the ball rolling. "I came here to speak to the Garou King." "What makes you think the good and just King Albrecht would want to talk to a money-sniffing Wyrm-spawn like you!?" Fang shouted angrily and bitterly. "W-wyrm-spawn!?" Alica shouted, then her eyes focused on Yugo. "Spreading false rumors I see." "It ain't false, Tylon. Your greed and arrogance killed millions, that deed is Wyrm-worthy in itself." "But... it wasn't ME who did it!" "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF IT WAS YOUR SISTER! YOU'RE A TYLON!!!!" Yugo pounded his fists in the desk. "A Tylon's place in the world is six feet in the soil!!" "..." Brad walked into the office, although they didn't see the doors open. Their eyes focused on the cloaked figure as his arms folded. "Yugo, be kind to the woman." "She's no woman, Splinter. If you look under that dress, you'll be tentacle-smacked." "..." They could see a new pair of glasses on Brad's face, but in either case, they didn't hide the disapproval on Brad's face. "...you know the rules, Ohgami." ".... fine." Yugo jerked away from Brad's gaze. "But Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes, did you hear such ludicrious request!? This agent of the Wyrm wants to speak to King Albrecht!!" "Let her." "WHAT!?!" Yugo and Fang looked directly at Brad after what Brad said. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES!?" Yugo roared in anger. "She'll try to fuck the King like she fucked everyone else!!!!" "If she does, she knows what'll happen to her." "Are you certain you can trust her around the benevolent King?" "....." Fang shrieked back into his seat, Brad looked at Alica and signaled her forward. "We are going to Wolf Mountain. You know the rules." "Yes, sir." She stood up and gave a triumphant smirk to Yugo as they exitted. "Wipe that smirk off your face, woman." Brad didn't even turn around to say it. "I heard of the Shadow Lords, they are not well-liked in any of the Garou tribes." "I am in no position to comment on that." "Tell me, what are you really? You obviously more than a humble Garou werewolf." Brad and Alica entered the elevator, Brad's arms folded and the shadows reburied his face. "Keep your nose out of my pedagree."   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"May I present, King Jonas Albrecht of the Silver Fangs!" Brad and Alica bowed to the king as he entered, Albrecht got them to rise again and his eye shifted right at Alica. "What is a Mokolè doing amongst the wolves?" "I have to apologize for something, Milord." "Go on." "There was an attack here, I reckon. A fight between a woman and your kin." "You mean the floating woman with the number on her arm?" "Yes, let me explain..." "..." Albrecht's eye got a sinister glint in it as it turned yellow. "...yes, you better." He barked. "You see, Uranus was created by my labs in New York City... well, she went out of control and we were unable to find her. I found out that..." "ARREST HER!!!!" Albrecht pointed, giving his command. "WHAT!?" Alica shot straight up as four large white werewolves knabbed her. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" "So you're the Wyrm blight responsible for the creation of that beast." Albrecht walked up to her, in Glabro form. "That woman was full of taint, she oozed black blood in the summer sun... it stank the place and sent many of my subjects into a foaming frenzy!!!" "Sire..." Brad began as he slowly approached, he saw the look on Alica's face. "Pardon me for my intrusion but don't you think that this woman is not responsible for the taint getting there?" "What do you mean?" "I can't smell taint on her, nor can I detect it in her mind and soul... it's easy to see in her eyes that she has no recollection of the taint getting there so that means another person gave the woman that level of taint during her creation." "And I know who's responsible too." Alica informed Albrecht. "I had a brother named Van. He's the one that gave Tylon a tarnished image." "Explain." Albrecht ordered her, a dead serious look in his eyes. "Well... it begins like this..." Alica was hesitant but she began her explanation.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	6. My Angel

  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Chapter Six: Angel_

  
  
  
  
_"I hate you, Yugo!! I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!!!"_ Those harsh words rang through Yugo's ears as he stared into the picture of Alice on the desk. Fang stayed in the lounge, playing poker with Kenji. The 18-year-old ninja looked into Fang's face, his eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?" "I can't help but worry about Yugo." Fang took a card from the pile. "But also I can't help but wonder how that rabbit girl got so Wyrm-tainted that fast." "Really? How long does it take to get that tainted for a Garou to go stark-hopping mad?" "It doesn't take much, but it's a slow, drawn process." Kenji drew another card, but the lounge door opened and in stepped Uriko wearing her school track meet outfit. "Kenji..." She spoke in a pitiful, low voice. "What's wrong, Uriko?" "I found this in Sammy's gym locker." Uriko handed Kenji a hyperdermic needle, suddenly without hesitation, Fang's eyes were wolf-like and he was snarling and backing away from the needle. Kenji looked at the contents in the vial and came to a quick conclusion. "Liquid Wyrm-taint!!!" "What?!?" Kenji looked up at Uriko, then at Fang. "Is it possible that Alice was injected with this to get her that way?" "It's possible." Fang responded from clear across the room. "We gotta tell Yugo!!!"   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"Ughn..." Long shifted in his sleep, he broke into a cold sweat, Basara placed another rag on Long's forehead. "You'll be okay." Basara whispered softly, his delicate fingers stroked Long's hair. "I managed to get the taint out of the wound." "You're the angel in my dreams." Long looked into Basara's beautiful face. Basara smiled a gentle smile and ran the rag against Long's sweaty forehead. "Rest." "What is your name, angel?" "My name is Basara." "Such a pretty name." Long's exhaustion was catching up to him again, he extended his arm to reach for Basara's face. The slender young man put Long's hand back at his side and patted it. "You'll be okay, mister." "Basara?" "Yes?" He placed another pillow under Long's head and smiled down at him. "I saw you and Brad kissing at the moot a week ago." "R-really? Not that I..." "It's okay." Long smiled up at him understandably. "I know you love him." "You're not at all sickened at that?" "No." Long shook his head and coughed. "I think it's very lovely." "Y-you do?" "Yes." "Thank-you." Basara smiled sweetly, but then the doors bursted open and three guards stood there. "Your holiness!!!" "What's wrong??" "We're under attack!!! A mechanical monster just infiltrated the temple and its' heading this way!!!" Before the guards could move out, they were all evicerated by metal claws. Standing on their corpses was a red mole robot with a drill-nose and metal claws dripping with Khan blood. It fired off a round of missiles, blowing Long into the next room. "TARGET SPOTTED: KILL KHAN PRIEST!!!" The robot spoke in a mechanical voice. Basara leapt out of the way of flying claws, he tumbled to the ground, getting his silken robes ruined. He bound to his feet and grabbed the bo staff on the wall. He twirled it around and catapolted off of it and onto the Iron Mole. It tried to get Basara off, but the Khan went to work in ripping its' wires out. The Iron Mole staggered a bit and with its' voice, it activated the self-destruct sequence. Basara gasped, running for the room with Long in it, but Long had already taken off. The trail of blood lead to the pond out back. He ran in that direction, but the Iron Mole shot off its' claws, getting Basara dead in the back. He let out a soft but deadening gasp as he fell into the lily pond below. The Iron Mole laughed a sadistic laugh and deactivated the sequence as the wires reattached themselves. It burrowed into the ground and vanished from sight.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Brad rushed into the temple upon seeing the carnage. "Basara!!!" He ran through the ruined and bloodied hallways, calling for his angel. Then he ran into the room where the fight took place. Brad ran to the pond and saw in a pool of blood... **"BASARA!!!!!!"** Brad leapt into the pool and swam toward him, Basara was face up, the claws in his back. Basara was still alive by some miracle. Brad pulled the claws from his lovely angel's back and threw them to the room. He carried his lover to the room with the pillows and collected his slender, delicate hand in his. "Pull through, my love... pull through." Brad's eyes watered, tears poured down his cheeks. His hands glowed a dim white, the Mage-Garou concentrated his magic in healing his beloved. Basara moaned, the wound was sealing, but he was so drained from the blood loss. He opened his eyes to see Brad looking down at him. "B-brad..." The lovely Khan's lips were a shade of blue. "Shhhhh... Don't talk. Rest." "A metal mole attacked... I don't know where Long went... I tried to..." "It's okay, kitten. Long pulled through, I can feel his lifeforce close." As if on cue, Long jumped out of the pond and into the room with the others. He was limping... BADLY. Brad stood up and wiped his tears away, he covered Basara up in a silk sheet and kissed his cheek. "I will never leave your side again." Brad collected his lover's hand in his and never let go.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	7. The One called Kenshirou

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Seven: The One named Kenshirou_

  
  
  
  


_"Dear Albrecht, I am sorry to write this at such short notice. But this is at my request. Please, for whatever reason you have for my presence, do not summon for it. I cannot say, but I have my reasons for this seclusion." ~~Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes_

  
  
Jonas folded the note and sighed, then turned toward Yugo and Fang. He noticed the hyperdermic in Fang's hand. "What is that?" "We found out what have poisoned Nonomura." Fang handed Albrecht the hyperdermic. "There's a new drug on the street, it's called 'Spark'. All it is, is liquified Wyrm-Taint, that's why people are tainted at such rapid rates." "Because it's injected into the blood stream." Yugo began, trying to explain modern science to an Arcane man. "Do not trouble me with your gibberish." THe king ordered, standing up. "Find any available Spark supplier and have them killed." "Yes, sire." They stood up and headed for the door, Yugo turned toward Fang. "But why would anyone decide to use Alice as a test subject?" "Because..." Fang reminded him. "It's not the body chemistry that the Wyrm sees, it's what in their souls... their hearts... their minds. No one knows what evils lurk in the hearts of mortal men no better than the Garou and the Wyrm." "But why would they target Alice? She was a very nice girl!" "Think about it, Yugo." The Garou frowned somewhat, then shook his head. "Your brother and his friend said it themselves. You and Alice had a falling out in Granar, it's possible that she had regrets for all she said and found it impossible to try and talk to you about it. This kind of despair is what the Wyrm feeds on." "I don't like it, Fang. I don't. All these Garou myths, all these legends and yet... you are unable to stop it??" "We could stop it if we can get all of Weaver's children to stop misbehaving so. The Wyrm is only stirred trouble and by doing that, it's multiplying and growing in strength. It's waiting for that Big Bada-Boom when it finally unleashes the Apocalypse into the world." They walked down the hall until the wolf-zoanthrope stopped and turned toward Fang. "What caused the Wyrm to be so evil? Didn't your say it used to be part of the Big Scheme of Things?" "The Triat." The Glass Walker answered politely. "The Weaver, the Wyld and the Wyrm. It was true that the Wyrm didn't used to be this way. But it was because of the Weaver went insane and tried to consume everything her web... when she went, so did he. Since then, we've all suffered. It wouldn't have been this way if the Garou didn't try to kill all the other shifters in the Impergium over 1000 years ago!" "There's a lot of things that could have been done differently." They walked down the hallway until they came across a familiar figure in purple pimp clothes. The wolf zoanthrope stopped and recognized the figure. "Shenlong?" Shenlong didn't take a cigarette from his lips but he held up some papers. "I got yer street research right here, Ohgami." Yugo took the papers and opened them, reading it. The look on his face made Fang suspect something. "The hospital that Alice worked in was a subsidiary of Pentex Multinational Corporation. They did all kinds of bizarre experiments with not only the hospital's patients but with the medical staff as well!?" "It seems the good nurse was a test subject to experiment with the concept of Spark." Shenlong continued, the cigarette getting smaller. "Many doctors and nurses vanished around there. But for some reason there's always a doctor there that is never taken." "R-really?" Fang asked, looking at the street thug. "What's he look like?" "Well, the dossiers there should describe him." Shenlong began, turning toward the two. "I personally haven't seen what this mystery doctor looks like but that doctor is usually never alone. He's always with two people... another man who looks almost exactly identical except his hair is black and red and his eyes are pale silver and the other is a teenage boy with gold hair and gold eyes. Those two people I had seen with my own eyes. That man with the black and red hair though... he's something else." "You know him?" The Glass Walker asked, looking at the papers. "The guy comes around my shop every now and then, asking for favors for the right amount of Yen. Usually it's to ice snoopers that try to pry into his corporate affairs in Shinjuku, Tokyo. I guess you can call him a regular customer and he does pay a very hefty chunk of change." "What's his name?" "Sorry, Ohgami. That's one thing yer not getting." Shenlong grinned and began to walk away. "Client-Confidentiality." "What a pompous ass." Fang frowned, then looked at his partner. "That's Shenlong for you." Yugo shook his head and looked back. "Should we pay this hospital a visit?" "We should ask for help though." "I'm not kissing up to anyone." "You don't have to. You're not Garou." Fang walked by and headed down the hallway. "What's that supposed to mean? Fang!" He ran after him.   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
Brad gently put the spoon to Basara's pouty lips, the beauty slurped the soup softly. He took the napkin in his hand and dotted his lips. "Do you feel any better?" "Yes, I do, Brad. Very much so." Basara smiled at Brad, but there was a lot on his mind. "What's wrong, my love?" Brad took the lovely young man's hands into his. "Whatever it is, I'll help fix it." "I know you've been sad these past few months, and it saddens me too. It makes me feel I'm not good enough for you." "That's not true." Brad frowned very sadly. "I love you with all my heart, nothing will change anything." "I know, Brad... but...." Basara tipped his head down, tufts of white hair hit his face delicately. "Basara... I have a confession to make." Slowly, he began. "Yes?" "You are aware that I am many millenia old. But there is one thing I know that no one knows. I am the one who wrote the Prophesy of Phoenix." Basara's eyes widened, his hands trembled lightly. "B-but..." "Phoenix came to me in a dream, he told me these things. Since then, I've have low hopes for the future... even now. I don't want you to see what I saw those years ago... but I don't want to face the Apocalypse alone. For the first time in my entire life, Basara.. I am truly scared." "Brad!" Basara slung his arms around him and buried his face in Brad's shoulder. "I don't want to face the End of the World without you." Tears slowly slid down Brad's cheeks, he buried his face in Basara's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his slender lover.   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"So it is true that Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes is the author of the Prophesy." "Yes." Albrecht stared at the sunset, a forlorn look on his face. "And of all who carries this weight on his shoulders, it's a Shadow Lord. This weight is one that even I can't compete with." He held the note in his hand. "It's tragic, really." "Why?" The older Stargazer asked, turning toward his King. "All this time, I was looking up to Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes to lead us away from what he saw in his visions of the future. But what I saw in him was the same look I see in all Garou's faces. He's scared, even more so than any of us. It's not because of how, or where, or why the Apocalypse is... he knows... exactly when. And it's because of this..." His eye closed as it watered. "...that he's sealed himself away without an answer... without a fight. It's like he's giving up... giving in. The weight had finally crushed him." "I cannot totally disagree with that, sire. But then again, I cannot agree with it either." "Why do you say that?" "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes fights for one thing only... his total beliefs that his true love for an individual will pull him through. He hasn't lost all hope, Sire. He's there by his lover's side, willing and able to protect him from all the Wyrm has to throw their way." "...I didn't know Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes had a lover." "That is one thing, Sire, that makes Splinter an unpredictable lot... even for a Shadow Lord." Albrecht smiled the turned toward the twilight. "That guy never ceases to amaze me."   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
"Hi! We're here to see a doctor!" Yugo walked up to the recpetionist's desk. "What's your ailment?" "My friend, Daniel has a bladder infection, I was just wondering if we can get that cured." Fang gave Yugo that odd look and groaned, he turned to look at a hallway when he saw the man from Shenlong's description walking down a corridor. He nudged Yugo and pointed that out, Yugo smiled at the receptionist. "My friend wants to use the little boy's room, which way is it?" "Down the hall, to the left." "Thank-you." They followed the man in the black business suit. The man stopped shortly after reaching a door, then turned his head slightly. Yugo and Fang hid behind a gurney with an old man on it. The man in black walked right into the men's bathroom and didn't come out. The two followed him, but they didn't see him. "Where could he had gotten to?" Fang and Yugo looked under all bathroom stalls, but frustrated that they lost him, they left. The man jumped down from standing on the toilet and adjusted his necktie. He walked out of the bathroom to see the teenage wolves looking around for him. The sly man slipped behind a wall and waited for them to pass while heading for the receptionist's desk. Then he made a break for it, which the two saw to their surprise and followed. The man in black proved to be too fast for even Fang in Lupus form, indicating that he was a supernatural himself. He ran into a doctor's office and closed the door, he turned his attention on a man in the room who looked exactly like him except the doctor's hair was auburn instead of black and red. "T-tanaka??" "Kenshirou! To the window! We been caught!" The doctor ran to the window, followed by Tanaka. They leapt out, assuming a new form... two silver foxes. When Yugo and Fang ran into the room, they saw the window open. Looking out, they saw the foxes running into the forest behind them. "W-what are those!?" Fang shouted as they vanished within the forest's darkness. "Let's follow!" "Y-yugo!!" They gave the foxes chase, the pair of vulpines were joined by a sparkling energy being in the shape of a little bird. They heard the footsteps behind them and split off at a fork in the path. The bird decided to follow Tanaka instead of the doctor, so Yugo and Fang decided to chase Tanaka. A grin came on Tanaka's snout as he dove into the bushes and assumed another form. The bird landed on a perch and took a solid form, into a blue bird. Yugo and Fang stopped directly under the blue bird, looking around with their hands balled into fists. When their backs were turned in one general direction, the song bird made a certain call and springing from the bushes in full werefox form complete with nine tails, was Tanaka... and he was holding a silver ninja-to. He made five sharp and quick slices into each person before twirling around and nailing them with his foot. "H-he... he's a shifter... also." Yugo said through fangs beared, holding his bleeding arm. "I never seen a fox-shifter before." Fang looked more hurt than Yugo. "And this will be your _LAST_ time seeing a Kitsune, western-trash." The fox spoke while in a ninja stance. "It can speak!" "We can speak very clearly, child." Tanaka snarled, still holding the ninja-to. "Which organization of Pentex sent you??" "None! We came here investigating the reason my girlfriend was injected with Spark!" Yugo shouted, trying to stand. "I don't believe you." Tanaka's eyes narrowed, then he dove at them, howling a Kitsune warcry. He handsprung off of Fang's shoulders and smashed Yugo on the back with his feet on the descend down, causing him to leap back up. Tanaka did a backflip and nailed Fang in the chest with his feet, springing off. The Kitsune did a handspring, two back flips and on his feet he was. "Can't.... believe... defeated by a fashion statement." Yugo growled before losing consciousness. Fang lost it also, giving Tanaka and the bird enough time to make their escape.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	8. Hengeyokai and the Yakuza

  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Eight: Hengeyokai and the Yakuza_

  
  
  
  
They were in for a surprise when they stepped into the courtyard of Albrecht. The two Kitsune were there, along with a very attractive young man with golden hair and golden eyes. They turned their attention to the newcomers, a displeasing look on the Garou King's face. "Come here." "Who are these men, sire?" "THEY are Hengeyokai, our Eastern cousins." The king began in a harsh voice. "For three years, they had a secure spot in the hospital, digging and rooting for information on Pentex's next moves and they were very sucessful until last night when YOU decided to track them down and brought the two Kitsune spies into a big cloud of suspicion. The hospital was the manufacturer of Spark and after your stunt, they might move their operations elsewhere and it'll take another three years to find, maybe more!!" "W-w-we're sorry, sire!! W-we didn't know!!" **"Get out of my sight, both of you!!!!"** Yugo and Fang hightailed it out of there and stopped shortly before the gate, that's when Fang lost it and began weeping. "What's wrong, Fang??" "I fucked up!!!" Fang shouted, slamming his fist in the post. "You heard what the King said!! If we didn't play detective, the Kitsune... all of the Hengeyokai would have stopped the Spark trade head-on!!" "D-don't say that!" Turning toward the path to Wolf Mountain, they spotted the three men walking toward them. Fang stepped in front of Yugo to confront them, but Tanaka, Kenshirou and the teenager walked passed, scoffing at them both. They didn't even turn around when Tanaka gave Fang the heartbreaking news. "Enjoy Rank 2 once again, Disgrace." They got into the Yakuza Stinger and drove off at top speeds. (Author's Note: Grand Theft Auto 3 reference) Fang's eyes widened, he had that look of pure terror in his eyes. Yugo picked up a couple of rocks and threw them at the Stinger. "ASSHOLES!!!!!" Yugo shouted. "This is all **YOUR FAULT**!!!" Fang shouted at Yugo from behind. "!!!!!!" Jolting around, he saw Fang was in Glabro from and about to Rage. "If it wasn't for your obsession with a rabbit hussy, I wouldn't be here at Rank 2, sour in the King's eyes and facing possible ostracizing rituals!!!" "...Fang!?" "And to think for one second that I was in love with you and was hopeful it would possibly work!!" Fang turned into his wolf form and ran off into the night. "FANG!!!!" Yugo fell to his knees and sighed.   
Yugo drove to the WOC building on his motorcycle, feeling very bad for what had happened. He closed his eyes and opened them, running a red light. That's when he noticed two Kawasaki Ninjas on his tail, catching up at great speeds. Yugo looked at the both of them and it dawned on them who they were. //_YAKUZA!!!!_// The wolf-zoanthrope also noticed that the Yakuza hitment had glyphs on their uniforms, shifter glyphs. //_And they're HENGEYOKAI to fucking boot!!!_// With their uzis, they signaled for Yugo to pull over into the alley. Not going to argue, the zoanthrope did, only to find a Yakuza Stinger blocking the other side and two more with semi-automatic rifles. The motorcycles pulled up and the two hitmen got off. "We got a message from our master, Mr. Kodachi-san." They said, then lights out for Yugo. When the Yakuza hitmen finished beating him with their fists and feet, the Stinger started and ran Yugo over as it peeled off into the night time streets.   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
"Are you okay?" Yugo opened his swollen eyes to see Basara hovering over him. He looked around, only to be joined by another person, a very familiar shape. "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes." "What happened?" "I was attacked... by the Yakuza." Yugo tried to sit up but Basara stopped him. "The Yakuza? What would they gain by attacking you?" Brad asked, curious. "Well, there's these two Kitsune... they were doing mole work in the hospital Alice worked in. Well, me and Fang kinda screwed it up by wanting to ask the double-agent doctor some questions about his involvement with Spark..." "...I can't help you." Brad walked for the darkness of the alley. "W-why not!? They almost KILLED me just now!!" "If I saved your life, I would be marked a traitor in the Hengeyokai and the Yakuza's eyes." "...you are in league with the Yakuza!?" "..... come, Basara." "But, Brad..." Basara tried to protest but he found it to be futile. He set his medical kit by Yugo and walked to Brad's side. "As of today, Ohgami... you don't know me and I don't know you." The two shifters walked into the shadows and vanished from view. "Wait!!"   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
"Here you go... 5 million yen." Brad set the suitcase down on the table. "This is good for one more year of city-wide protection." Tanaka looked at the Yen in the suitcase and came to the conclusion. "I'll make a deal with you, Crawford-san. Me and my men enjoy playing Enforcers in your city. Gives us a sense of importance and we like to thank you for that. We'll take 2.5 million yen instead of the full 5." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Tanaka smiled, and held out his hand to Brad. "There is a bit of a new warning I must give you." Brad began slowly, before shaking Tanaka's hand. "Do not go near the WOC neighborhood." "Is there any reason why?" "The president of the WOC is Ohgami Yugo, the man you just assaulted in the alley not too long ago. He'll want your blood after that." "The stupid mutt don't scare me." Tanaka frowned, then nodded. "Alright, we'll stay away... for the time being." "But... if Yugo screws your Hengeyokai and Yakuza operations up again... kill him. You don't even need my permission to do so." Brad turned toward the shadows and entered them, vanishing from view. "With the utmost pleasure." Tanaka grinned and folded his arms.   
  
  


**-Contined-**


	9. Yugo's Disgrace

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Nine: Yugo's Disgrace_

  
  
  
  
Uriko sighed while putting up a house of cards, she looked at the door constantly. It was almost as if Uriko was always waiting for someone who wasn't gonna return. She breathed too hard, causing the house to collapse. Uriko groaned and went to collect the cards when she saw a folder on the table. Picking it up, Uriko flipped through the pages. "There's a letter in here." Uriko opened it up and read it. "'Dear Nurse Nonomura, you are most correct about the Spark manufacturer being in the Okotushi General Hospital. Although we, Hengeyokai are not close to finding who is supplying him with it, the Yakuza are doing all they can to stop the shipments from coming. Hopefully it'll stop in time. Also I am concerned about your safety. You have mentioned to Kenshirou that your life had been threatened a few times by unknown sources. They are most likely Pentex rough-housers trying to silence you. If you may, I can offer you protection by my most-trained pointmen. I look forward to our next information swap. Kodachi Tanaka.'" Uriko flipped through the pages of the dossier and frowned, she recognized this man... in fact, all her friends would also. "Busuzima Hajime... he's the manufacturer of Spark." Closing the folder, Uriko tucked it into her kitty binder and slung the backpack on her back. Running out the door, she got on her bike and pedalled for Yugo and Kenji's house. She got off the bike and pounded on the door, just her luck, the door opened. Kenji stood there in his business suit with a slice of toast sticking out of his mouth. "Uriko." He muffled. "I got information on Alice's involvement in the whole Spark manufacturing scheme!" "Come on in!" Kenji escorted her in and they sat at the table. Uriko handed the business-boy the letter from Tanaka and the dossier of the man in charge of the manufacturing and distribution of Spark. "Busuzima?" Kenji asked, looking up at her. "Yes." Uriko stole the second piece of toast. "That's not all, Shenlong said to Alice that Busuzima tried to get him and his lackeys to sell Spark in the Red Light District. Because Shen thought it smelled funny, he refused to be the drug dealer." "We need to find this Tanaka fellow." Kenji pointed out as he stood up. "And you are eating my breakfast." "Me sowwy." She smiled, then they both headed out for the city.   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
"I am rather surprised that you two had taken bikes all the way from Shinagawa to Shinjuku." The handsome Tanaka smiled, allowing Kenji and Uriko to drink lots of water. "What brings you to Shinjuku anyway?" Uriko unzipped her backpack and handed Tanaka the folder, the results caused Tanaka to go into work-mode. "I see." "We have a theory." Kenji began, sitting down. "There was no real time period before, during or after the moot on Wolf Mountain for Alice to be injected with Spark. So we're gathering she was injected sometime before, when she was still in the hospital. But the results were dorment until we all went onto the mountain. Something there triggered the drug to begin working, thus Alice going insane and Fang killing her out of frenzy." "Interesting point, Ohgami-san." Tanaka closed the folder and tucked it away in his desk. "I commend you for that. But if it is true that the drug was injected to silence her, then it was only a matter of time before me, my brother and his bird-spirit lover had the same fate. In my opinion the drug's effects activate upon the Veil." "Veil?" Uriko asked. "The Veil is a gift The Emerald Mother gave her shifter children. It causes a delirium in non-shifters, making them run in terror and then forgetting they ever saw what scared them. Maybe the drug doesn't activate right away, maybe the Veil is what activates it." "There was a person there that shifted." Kenji remembered the attack on Brad. "That could explain it." "I saw no reason for that asshole's outburst." Uriko commented. "But..." Tanaka's eyes narrowed. "...if that is the case... then was it possible that the shifter was in on it to begin with? I mean, ALL shifters know it is insane, dumb-witted and totally ludicrious to challenge the immense power of the Mage-Garou... especially in a no-holds-barred Klavaskar duel." "And by focusing the Mage-Garou's attention on something else differently, no one could have suspected the drug in Alice's system taking effect." "Hai." Tanaka nodded. "The shifter that challenged the Mage-Garou was a kamikaze... he knew he was going to die by challenging him, but the damage was done." "..." Uriko sighed and hung her head down in anger. "The drug-induction was to keep her silence. What better way to die than by the hands of a frenzy-induced werewolf? Who would suspect?" "True." "We need to see Yugo." "...." Tanaka got that glint in his eyes, then he coughed to change the subject. "I need to get with my 'associates'." "Well, have a nice day, Mr. Tanaka." Uriko smiled and they both left. "Did you notice that Tanaka looked at us funny when we mentioned Yugo's name?" "Yeah." Kenji began as he pressed the lobby button. "He flinched." "Yuppers." Uriko nodded, then the doors opened. "It's like he knew Yugo..." "Possibly... but if that being the case, when someone flinches, it's not a good meeting." "True."   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
Yugo tapped his pencil against the desk, the phone kept ringing and ringing. Finally he got through... to the answering machine. He sighed and spoke into the phone. "Fang.... it's me, Yugo. Look, let's talk, okay? I want to see you again if that's even possible anymore. Call me... bye." He hung up the phone and looked at the papers on his desk. One of them was a withdrawl from the Garou nation. Yugo sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Jane was right..." //_"Your self-righteous ways is gonna be iritating to the wrong people. The irrational way of searching for the truth is going to get you into a heap of trouble... you're gonna make mortal enemies out of potential allies and good friends alike. I mean, look! You sabotaged in 5 minutes something the Hengeyokai AND the Yakuza, mind you, spent 8 years and millions of dollars of careful planning and plotting and infiltration. You didn't throw a stone in the hornet's nest, Yugo. You shot the fucker down with a beebee gun and now ALL us zoanthropes are going to pay for it!!" "But they got to understand, Alice died by the hands of THEIR mortal enemies!! They should be jumping for joy that I'm getting to the bottom of this!!" "You're only fooling yourself, mutt! If the Garou and the Yakuza decide that we're the threat, they are going to wipe us all out without problems. Look at what the Mage-Garou did to Uranus!! Uranus took most of us out before she was finally defeated by Xion, but it only took a half a second and one hit for the Mage-Garou to KILL her. And if they decide that they're gonna destroy us, there is NO stopping them because the Mage-Garou is totally immortal."_// "Fang was right also... as long as I keep thinking narrowly, I can't see the whole picture and that's costing me. But I can't.... help it. Alice died by something unnatural and as her former-boyfriend, I have to find out about it." There was a knock on the double-doors, Yugo pressed a button and they opened. Long stepped in, carrying with him a boxed lunch, he set it in front of Yugo. "Do you wish to talk about it over sushi?" "You can have it, I ain't hungry." Long took the boxed lunch and sat down, opening it. He seasoned the sushi rolls and ate one. Yugo sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I really screwed up, Long." "I've been told as much." Long nodded. "You need to work on rationality and diplomacy. That's your downfall." "I know. But Alice is dead... and I want to find out why." "The Spark incident is not only your priority, Yugo." The tiger-zoanthrope frowned, then ate another sushi roll. "The Garou Nation, the Bastet... the Hengeyokai and the Yakuza see this as a top priority if not the first on their list. Remember that not all people you encounter are mundane citizens and not all things appear as they seem." "I know." "I know you and Alice had a fight in Granar that ended your relationship. Maybe this is your way of telling Alice that you still care for her and this is your final respect to her. Maybe it's this way of thinking that's fueling your search, but also making you more irrational..." "Yes, I know, Long... but I don't give a fuck about the Yaks or the Hengeyokai.... they're street trash anyway... I want Fang back." "I cannot help you there." The tiger zoanthrope ate his sushi roll. "Fang refuses to leave Wolf Mountain in any given scenario. He's atoning for the rank he lost assisting you in your search by completely turning away from you." "...." "You're gonna have to stop and realize, the way Fang looks at it now... getting back what was lost to him and returning to his former glory is much more important than you. After all, it was you that he lost it anyway." At this point, Yugo's eyes were watering. "...I know I fucked up a lot. I'm sorry, Fang." "...it's too late for that now, Yugo. You lost the only person that had you in such high regards..." Long stood up and tossed the empty sushi plate in the trash and walked to the door. "Oh, another thing..." "Yes?" "The Hengeyokai and the Yakuza are not street trash... they are more than you imagine." Long left, leaving Yugo in the darkening office.   
  
  


**-continued-**


	10. Suteki da ne

  
  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Ten: Suteki da Ne_

  
  
  
  
It was time to take the cloak off for laundry and bath time. Brad unhooked it by the silver knobs and took it off. He set it on the ground, then began taking off his clothes. Brad was careful about the Grand Klaive scabbard though, he set it down on top of his clothes and stepped into the warm water of the lagoon behind the temple. The first place he went was below the waterfall, but he was being watched... by two admiring baby blue eyes. Brad ran his hands through his wet locks of black hair, water pouring down his fit, sexy pale body like beads of liquid glass. He went to turn around when he felt two slender and loving arms slide around his naked body. The mysterious person wasn't all that mysterious to Brad, he smiled, sliding his hand on one of them. "It's been a while since I seen you without that stuffy cloak." Basara's soft voice whispered, his cheek on Brad's back. "I am mostly in public, I don't want to be seen without it." "I don't see the need for it, Brad." Basara whispered, his fingers playing with the contours of Brad's body. "...it's a Shadow Lord thing, plain and simple." "It's a stupid Shadow Lord thing." Basara giggled playfully and kissed the lump where Brad's spine was shone against the skin. "But you are not at all stupid." Brad turned around in Basara's arms, then wrapped his arms around his lovely boyfriend lovingly. Their lips touched deeply, passionately, Brad and Basara were locked in passion. With sugar-sweet kisses, Brad caressed Basara's neck with his pouty lips, causing him to moan softly. Basara's slender fingers played into Brad's wet locks of raven-black hair, gasps of pure passion and ecstasy escape his lips. The Mage-Garou's hand clasped Basara's leg, pulling it against his waist. The young snow-haired pretty boy moaned, his body pressed against Brad's firmly. "B-brad..." His eyelids fluttered open, a haze of pure ecstasy clouded Basara's eyes. "Yes, kitten?" "D-don't hold back... make love to me." "Are you sure?" "Y-yes..." There was a begging sparkle in Basara's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." "You won't." Lowering themselves further into the water, Brad slid his delicate lover on his throbbing penis, causing Basara's eyes to squint in pain. He wrapped his legs around his Mage-Garou lover's waist, his arms around Brad's neck. Slowly, he began to rock Basara up and down, causing the beauty to tip his head back all the way. Their bodies entwined in love, covered in lagoon water and sweat, the moonlight shining high above their heads. With the final thrust, the water turned sudsy, Basara collapsed against Brad's powerful frame. The handsome Mage-Garou collected him in his arms, scooping him up, he carried him back into the temple. The pillow bed is where Brad lied Basara down, then he crawled into bed with him. Covering them up with the thin blankets, Brad snuggled into Basara. He wrapped his arms around the tiger beauty, in return Basara did the same. Sleeping in the moonlight, they were unaware of the troubles in the WOC building and in Wolf Mountain.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"I cannot say I know that the rabbit girl was helping the Hengeyokai and their affiliates, the Japanese Yakuza." Albrecht looked at all the evidence with Kenji and Uriko. "But your theories are very conclusive, as a matter of fact, they all make the pieces fit together." "Mr. Kodachi said after he learned of all this, him, his brother and the boy would have stayed longer, they might have shared the same fate." Uriko nodded, looking pleased with herself. "I agree, although I hardly think the Kodachi twins would let themselves get caught. Like their shifter sake, they are very crafty. And if the hospital affiliates learned of the Yakuza ties, they'd have to answer to them... and not only them, but since the Yakuza has ties with the mages, they'll be dealing with the mages... BUT since Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes is both mage and Garou... then we'll let them do the wetwork. All we can really say is... it'll get ugly fast." "One thing troubles me, Lord Albrecht." Kenji started, making his point. "Mr. Kodachi flinched when I mentioned Yugo's name." "Yes, Ohgami Yugo managed to put both feet into the grave when he screwed up the Hengeyokai and the Yakuza's 8 years of careful planning. It took 5 years to get Kenshirou Kodachi medically certified and another 3 to get him where he was before that happened. Granted, he's going to be on Tanaka's proverbial shit-list for years to come. In that case, Yugo's gonna see a lot more Yakuza attacks in the near future." "But Yugo didn't know!" "Actually, he did." Fang's voice spoke from behind. The two teenagers turned around to see Fang standing there with his arms folded. "He had a street contact tell him about the disappearances at the hospital. He also mentioned of one doctor never managing to vanish with the rest of them. Yugo got the notion that the doctor in question had a big part of the Spark trade. He went in there and trailed the Yakuza crime lord, Kodachi and we... chased them into the forest." "And that is why you are Rank 2 instead of 3!" Albrecht growled in frustration. "Yugo jumped to the wrong conclusions and you went with him! If you KNEW the Kodachis were Hengeyokai, you should have come to me for questions!" "But don't you rule all shifters, even the Hengeyokai?" Uriko asked. "The Hengeyokai are their own world. They have Bodhisattvas instead of kings... and Kodachi Tanaka is one of them." Albrecht's eye looked dangerously at Fang. "..." Fang went back to his guard duty, his tail between his legs. "Y-you shouldn't punish Fang for Yugo's stupidity!" Uriko began questioning Albrecht's authority. "He's Garou, Garou have higher standards than that." "Still, everyone makes mistakes." "This mistake costed ALL of us and threw us back, reeling for new plans. Hastily made plans." "But still, you know the creator of Spark, go after him! Where ever he is, you'll find your manufacturers!" "..." Albrecht stood up, his posture suggesting aggravation. "Are you questioning me, Nonomura?" "I just don't think it's fair you're punishing Fang for Yugo's mistakes!" "..." "...sorry, sire." Uriko bent her head down, removing her gaze from Albrecht's. "It's not fair... but someone has to be punished. I don't like whipping boys personally. But your friend screwed all possible chances with not only stopping Spark in its' tracks but any hope for Hengeyokai alliances and any helpful involvement from the Yakuza!!"   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Fang stomped onto the stone walkway, wiping tears from his golden eyes. He picked up his weapon and sat against a statue, resting his chin on his arms. There was a shifting of stonework, Fang didn't look up but the figure's shape he knows. Fang reeled his fist back and went to strike the figure, but the person blocked the shot. "I hate you." Fang spoke to the person, turning away. "....I hate you." "Fang..." It was Yugo's voice that spoke, then his hand grabbed Fang's arm. Without hesitation, he pulled Fang into his arms and kissed him deeply, firmly and tightly. Fang's watering gold eyes were wide in shock, tears flowed down his cheeks. His fist tightened, he reeled it back and socked Yugo in the face. Yugo flew back, hitting the wall with some force, his nose was a little bloody from the strike. He wiped it away and turned around, managing to block another pop shot from Fang. Fang threw his boxing skills at the wolf-zoanthrope, his strikes blinded by the tears in his eyes. Yugo could see fresh scars on Fang's body as he moved in and out of the light, scars that can't be healed even with a Garou's ungodly healing. Instead of fighting back, Yugo let Fang slug him around, blocking the blows to the face, but he noticed that Fang's punches were getting weaker and weaker. He looked from behind his blocking arms to see Fang was breaking down emotionally. Yugo dropped his guard and pulled the teenage Glass Walker in his arms, letting Fang break down on his shoulder. Fang hugged back, tightly, weeping uncontrollably on Yugo's broad shoulder. "You were... a victim of an ostracizing rite... weren't you?" Yugo's voice was low, soft and mournful. "...that's why there are unhealable scars on your body..." Fang didn't say a word, instead, he clung to Yugo tightly. "I love you, Fang." The WOC president whispered softly and with a certain sweet tone of voice. "I don't care if you do hate me now... I will always love you." Looking up, their noses scrape softly together, Fang kissed Yugo's lips. Their arms still around each other, they kept kissing for a while, the full moon behind them...   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	11. The Lord Ultimate

  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Eleven: The Lord Ultimate_

  
  
  
"Finally managed to get here." The Tylon president, Alica spoke with an exasperated voice as she crawled from the vent in the WOC president's office. "Even in Suchid form, that place is so stuffy." She walked up to the file cabinet and opened the drawer, looking inside. It was a registry of all possible zoanthropes in the world, she looked through each one until she saw one that she KNEW didn't belong there. Picking it up, Alica read the dossier on a boy named Yokomura Tasuke. She noticed on the dossier that Tasuke has weird DNA codings, and they shift codings a lot more than even normal. Alica tucked the folder in her sack and looked into all other foldiers, none really got her attention... except one. "Crawford, Bradley T." She opened it up and read it, turning out it was a dossier over 80 pages long! "Merciful Gaea, who is this guy?" She looked at his picture but for some reason, she didn't recognize him at all. All she remembered seeing was a cloaked figure. "Affiliations: Shadow Lords (Garou), Marauders (Mage) and is said to have possible ties with the Japanese Yakuza in America and Japan and the Italian Mafia in America. This whole big section of stuff must be a list of all his powers." Alica looked at it closely and she was right. All 80 pages were a list of known powers he's displayed in the past. "...it's possible he's displayed more..." She came to that conclusion quickly, then read further. "Hello. What's this? 'There is one spell that Brad is said to have in his repertoire of spells called _The Lord Ultimate_. There is a huge difficulty proving he has this powerful spell because he refuses to comment on it once it is mentioned and when it was finally cast at one point in Earth's history, there were no survivors to recreate the account. I cannot.... nix that... will not say if he actually has this devastating spell, but Lord have mercy on us all if he does have it and decides to cast it.'" She heard something shifting behind her, Alica aimed her gun at the shadows and looked around. In the darkness of the office, lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Alica eased her finger away from the trigger and turned back to the dossier, reading it further. "Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown. Birthdate: Unknown. Birthplace: Unknown. Siblings: Unknown. Relatives: Unknown. Alias: Unknown. Everything about him is unknown, except his name and nationality... which is American." There was a meowing behind her, Alica turned around to see a black cat on the shelf, looking at her. Easing up on her gun, she went back to the dossier when she realized... "Yugo is allergic to cats." She aimed her gun at the cat and opened fire, the cat took the shots and fell to the ground with a thud. Alica stuffed the large dossier in her satchel and rushed for the vents. The cat got up from the ground as if the bullets didn't hurt it at all and followed her. They slid down the vent system to a single-digit floor, Alica made haste for the door. But as she arrived to it, it slammed in her face, causing her to fly backward. Aiming her gun all around her, she wasn't aware of the danger she just threw herself into. The gun crushed itself in her hand, causing Alica to yelp in pain and throw it into the ground. She held her hand and looked around, when the black cat jumped in one of the office chairs, causing it to turn around fast. When it turned to face Alica, it was Brad... without the cloak, wearing his psionicist's tiara and midnight blue and silver mage robes. Alica recognized the Grand Klaive at his side. "Y-you..." "....you have something of mine." Brad extended his hand to her satchel, it ripped from her side and into his hand. He pulled his large dossier from it and tossed it back to her. He flipped through the pages and then closed it. "You know better than to snoop in the affairs of mages." "M-mages? You're a mixture of Mage and Garou." "Looks are deceiving." Brad got up and walked for the door, an icy chill of despair hit the Mokolè like icy hammers. Brad didn't turn toward her however, instead he gave a sly grin. "If you want blackmail material on me... I can give it right back. No 'true' child of Gaea would be caught dead associating themselves with a Defiler Lich...." "...how do you know about him?" "That.... is a secret." Brad left her in the dim-lit office.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Yugo placed flowers on the gravestone and looked at it as the rain fell on his head. He turned toward Fang, who was by his side the entire time. Fang wasn't looking at the gravestone at all, he was looking away. He looked angry though, which made Yugo a little unnerved. The WOC president took his young lover by the hand and escorted him out of the cemetery. The anger subsided, Fang turned toward the taller man, then they kissed, admiring each other's eyes. "You're so pretty." Yugo smiled, his hand slid delicately on Fang's cheek, causing Fang to smile also. Their moment of bliss was interupted by the sound of revving engines, Fang spotted in the corner of his eyes, two silver and red Yakuza Stingers spying on them. He looked up at Yugo and frowned. "We need to leave.... now!" "Why?" "Stingers!" They ran into the forest, the Stingers zipped toward them. The Yaks turned around, looking at the dimly lit forest, they turned toward each other and zipped off to the sides, making themselves hidden from view. Fang and Yugo saw the Yakuzas leaving, they managed to climb out of the bushes and head toward the motorcycle. Getting on, Yugo saw in his handle-mirror the cold hard truth. "Shit...!!" He turned around as the Stingers ripped toward them. "Stingers!" Fang shouted, then wrapped his arms around Yugo. The motorcycle shot off, giving the Stingers a chase. The Yakuzas revved off after them, they were hot on their tail. Yugo turned the corner, wrong way on a one-way street, the Stingers passed the road and vanished from view. Yugo pulled off to the side and looked back. "They stopped following." Fang sighed, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's a great thing too." Yugo frowned, then turned his attention to the four-way a few blocks away. "Yugo?" The Stingers rounded the corner and flew toward them, Yugo yelled and drove the motorcycle as fast as he could down the right way of the one-way. The Stingers chased them as far as they could until they reached the WOC neighborhood. They stopped, allowing Yugo and Fang to make their getaway. They took off in the opposite direction as the two drove into the parkway. Taking off their helment, the two wolves looked back to see if they followed. "What's going on!?" A security guard ran down as fast as he could. "Yakuza Stingers were chasing us again!" Fang yelled in anger and fright. "Should we call the cops?!" "No." Yugo began, standing up. "I'll call Tanaka myself." He walked to the elevator.   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
"Basara..." Standing in the bathtub, holding a towel to his package, Basara turned his head to face the door. His long white locks of silky hair stuck to his opposite shoulder. His beautiful blue eyes focused on the dimming light of the bathroom. Brad walked into the bathroom slowly, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black pants. "Brad..." Basara giggled, and stepped out of the bathtub slowly. They hugged each other, Brad kissed Basara's cheek lovingly. The lovers kissed each other again, Brad's hand on Basara waist. "Your body looks so elegant in the moonlight." Brad spoke softly as the twilight outside peeked into the thin windows of the bathroom. "Thank-you." Basara smiled beautifully, hugging Brad tightly. "I love you." Basara rested his head on Brad's chest, listening to Brad's heart beat and his lungs breathing. He looked up at his lover and smiled. "I love you too." "You're shivering." Brad grabbed a large towel from the rack and wrapped it around Basara to warm him up. Then scooping him up into his arms, he carried the beauty to the bedroom and lied him down. "Oh Brad." Basara's slender hands slid on Brad's muscular arm and smiled sweetly. "Yes?" "My clothes were in the bathroom." "I'm sorry." Brad stood up to leave for the bathroom. "It's okay." Basara giggled and rested his head on the pillows. "I'm not angry." Brad giggled and kissed Basara deeply, his arms around his lover.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	12. Mistakes that Kill

  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Twleve: Mistakes That Kill_

  
  
  
There was an abrupt pounding on the temple gates, causing alarm in the temple. Brad slung the cloak around him as he rushed to the door. He pulled the hood over his head and answered the opened the doors, only to find werewolves standing there. "The King wants an audiance with you... and you HAVE to appear!" A big frown appeared on Brad's face, he turned toward his half-naked beloved and then at the other Garou. "I'll join you in a minute." "Hurry up!" One barked, then turned away, Brad walked over to Basara and kissed him twice. "I'll be right back, my love." "Don't be long." Basara kissed back. "I promise I won't be." He headed toward the Garou and they were on their way. Basara slumped to his knees and frowned. They arrived at Wolf Mountain, Albrecht was waiting by the window, along with the Mokolè, Alica Tylon. "Yes, sire?" Brad didn't bow like his normally would, it was easy to see in his actions that he was angry. "I wanted to question you about something." "Yes, sire?" Albrecht turned around, his hand firm on the handle of his Grand Klaive. "Do you... or don't you possess the ultimate spell, _The Lord Ultimate_??" "Well, I..." "I want the truth, Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes." Brad's eyes glared daggers at Alica, then he focused his attention on the King. "If I knew such a spell, I'm sure I would have let you know ahead of time." "Are you certain?" "Yes, sire." Albrecht turned toward the window and sighed. "If I knew such a spell existed, then I want to know right away. This spell could be a help or a hindrance." "I understand, sire." Brad nodded. "Is that all you called me for?" "Another thing..." He turned around, anger in his eyes. "Are you in an intimate relationship with a Bastet?" "...." Brad's expression darkened, his hand dangerously close to the handle of his Grand Klaive. "I don't think such an affair is to be brought up, sire. Who cares who I am seeing." "Are you exchanging Garou information with the Bastet?" "...what kind of question is that?" "Answer it!" "No! I have no information to the Bastet!" "Then why are you with that Bastet?" "Because I love him!" Brad's eyes were yellow and wolf-like now. "Something YOU can't understand!" He turned on his heels and headed for the door, Albrecht shouted to stop him but Brad kept walking. "If you walk out that door, I will declare you Ronin, Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes!!! You will never set foot in Wolf Mountain again!!" "....then you better stop me, Jonas." Brad continued walking, not at all stopping. "The only way you'll keep my from leaving is if you kill me on the spot." Albrecht remained put, his hand removed itself from the handle of the Grand Klaive. Brad disappeared down the darkened hallways. "You know... I don't think it will be a wise idea to make him Ronin." "I understand, sire." Alica nodded as she turned and walked for the door. "Maybe you should let him be himself." "Yes." Albrecht turned toward the window.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Yugo entered the door of the Shinjuku Building and saw a young Japanese businessman talking to Kenshirou. Kenshirou was dressed in a slate-grey business suit and a black tie, he did look professional. He spotted Yugo walking in and dismissed the businessman, heading straight for the WOC president. "What brings you here?" Kenshirou began, in a business professional tone of voice. "I want to talk to your brother." "Tanaka's in a meeting right now." Kenshirou cleared his throat and tried to remain professional. "Look, I know I screwed your plans up, I'm really sorry. I can't be even more regretful than I am now." "Tanaka shouldn't be the least of your worries, Mr. Ohgami." The ex-doctor shook his head almost angrily. "Not only did you screw up the plans, but you put me, my brother and my lover in serious jeopardy of Pentex repercussions!! Although me and Tanaka can handle it, Tasuke can't. Do you even realize that!?" "But I said I was sorry!!!" "...is your reason for the apology because you only want Tanaka's Yakuza hitmen from following you?" "..." Kenshirou headed for the elevator and looked back at Yugo. His expression angry and spiteful, he shook his head. "Ohgami, if you really want to look good in my brother's eyes, then end your own life." "What!?" "Because we Yakuzas believe the only way to redeem ourselves in our lords' eyes in the honor sense after a major transgression is the end our lives in Seppaku. Don't bother coming back." The elevator door opened and the young man walked in. "..." Yugo watched the doors close and turned around. "You are the last person I wanna see." "Stuff it." Alica walked passed, her expression cold. "I'm not the one who screwed things over." "..." She walked up to the receptionist's desk and smiled. "I'm Alica Tylon of Tylon Biocorporation Inc. I had an appointment with Kodachi-san." "Kodachi-san was expecting you. 85th floor." The receptionist smiled. "Thank-you." She got in an elevator and let the doors close. Little did she know that Yugo heard and decided to run up the stairs.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"The meeting is now in order." Tanaka sat down in his executive's chair. Alica set her briefcase on the table and opened it, taking a few papers out. "I just received word that you are having problems with Pentex and their illegal street drug, Spark." "Yes, everything was going fine until a loose cannon named Yugo decided to interfere, throwing us back a few notches!!" "Then maybe we should combine our forces, Tylon and Radix, to help put a stop to not only the Pentex threat but also Yugo." "Yugo will be taken care of." Tanaka closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "As for Pentex, we all need all the help we can get." "I will be more than willing to offer Tylon's services in your little war." "That sounds like a winner to me." "All in favor for Tylon and Radix joining forces, raise your hands." Everyone except an old man raised their hands. "Yukino-san? Why the rejection?" "Are you blind!?" Yukino shouted, pointing to Alica. "You know what her company did 7 years ago!?" "Yes I am." Tanaka frowned at him. "But in case you lived in a cave for 8 years, I recall that the president of Tylon at the time was Van Tylon... not Alica Tylon!" "..." "Majority rules." Tanaka nodded, setting his briefcase aside. "We'll get to work making new, more elaborate plans to stop Pentex's trade of Spark. Meeting ajourned." Just as everyone was standing up, Yugo barged in abruptly. "H-hey!!" "WHO LET YOU IN!!!???" The Kitsune shouted, his fists clenched. "Tanaka! I want you to stop sending your goons to kill me and Fang!!!" "I don't want Fang dead, I'm waiting for you and him to be separated..." "Huh?" "It's you I want dead. You made a HUGE mistake coming here, Ohgami." Tanaka snapped his fingers. "...one that will cost you your life." Gunshots were heard, Yugo fell to the ground, his back bleeding. His life was fading, he was staring up at the sky as three Yaks walked up with smoking automatic rifles. They scooped Yugo up and carried him off. Tanaka scratched Yugo's name off his list. "That's one target that's out of my hair."   
  


**-Continued-**


	13. The Last Battle Begins

  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Thirteen: The Battle Begins_

  
  
  
"YUGO IS DEAD!?" Fang's expression was dark. "What happened? Who killed him!?" "I'm unsure." Long began, still grief-stricken. "He went to Shinjuku and never returned." Fang's attention turned toward Brad, who was quietly sitting in the corner. "Tell me who killed him!!" "....people who are angry that Yugo destroyed their hopes of saving Tokyo." Brad's gaze didn't shift, his eyes were closed and his arms were folded tightly against his chest. "..." Fang grabbed Brad's collar and tried to pull him up, tears swelled in his eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that it was the Yakuza!? Answer me, Splinter!!" "I rather not." Brad grabbed Fang's wrist and pulled it away. "Why not!? What are you hiding!?" Brad stood up and walked for the window, his eyes opened his arms at his side. Long walked over to the Shadow Lord and put his hand on his shoulder. "Why won't you answer him, Brad?" "Because..." He began. "...the Yakuza saved my life when I didn't even ask for them to. I owe them my life." "...so you're just gonna let Yugo's murder go unpunished?" "Yugo did nothing for me." Brad's eyes locked onto Long's brownish gold eyes. "So there is no point for me to mourne his loss." "Where's your sense of justice, Splinter!" "In case you hadn't noticed, Fang... I am a Shadow Lord. Being part of the Shadow Lords isn't because of my 'sense of justice'." "FUCK THE SHADOW LORDS!!!" Fang howled, tears falling. "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF AFTER THIS!?!?!" "....you are in the temple of the Tiger Kings, Fang. Lower your voice and watch your language." "...." Fang punched the wall, then broke down crying. Brad headed for the door and slid it open with his hands. "Brad!" Long ran after him, then turned him around with his hand. "I thought you were honorable about life!" "..." Brad turned away and continued walking. "Life... what a meaningless word." "What about Basara!" "Basara is the only one in my life I truly value." "Then you should respect his wishes! If he wishes for you to find Yugo's murderers and you refuse...!" "If Basara requests for me to find Yugo's murderers then I will. But you're not Basara, so yes, I will refuse you." Brad continued walking until he was out of sight. He opened the door to Basara's room, finding his precious angel sitting on the pile of silk pillows. He was hugging a white tiger plushie, tears in his eyes. Brad closed the door behind him and walked over. Basara rushed into Brad's arms and hugged him tightly. "Brad?" "Yes, love?" Brad softly stroked Basara's long, silky white hair. "I know that you don't like going out of your way to help someone you have no regards for... but please, can you help Yugo find some peace?" Brad held his lover tightly and breathed a small sigh, then closed his eyes. "Yes.... yes I will help find Yugo's murderers." "Thank-you." Basara hugged him tightly and started crying.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
This was the first time Brad's even been out of his normal attire. He was wearing a black business suit and black tie and thin framed glasses. He carried a briefcase in one hand and the psionic tiara in his pockets. He crossed the street into the Shinjuku area. The Yakuza bodyguards opened the door and let him in, recognizing him immediately. Brad walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 90th floor. He threw a sigh of exasperation and moaned. //_I hope to Grandfather Thunder that this goes well... I feel naked without my Klaive..._// The elevator's doors opened and Brad walked into the hallway. He walked until he got to Tanaka's office and knocked on it. The doors opened, allowing him to enter, Brad noticed Tanaka sitting at his desk with his katana on the desk. "I know why you're here." Tanaka growled under his breath. "So don't ask." "...." Brad put the briefcase down and cleared his throat. "So you did kill Yugo." "He had it coming." Tanaka spoke, then stood up. "In case you hadn't noticed, I am Yakuza... so is Kenshirou. If we allowed Yugo to walk all over us and get away with his mistakes, then that will give everyone leeway to do the same. No one will take us seriously anymore and we will have failed as your protectors of the city." "I see." Brad's expression was blank, he had no readable emotions on his face, it actually made Tanaka believe that he doesn't even care if he did ice Yugo. "Why are you concerned about this?" "That... is a secret." Brad folded his arms and looked back. "I don't believe you gone out of your way to find the truth without some kind of motivation. That isn't very Brad-like." "That... is a secret." "Whatever." Tanaka sighed and sat down, then folded his arms. "Believe me. I'm not gonna bust your chops. My intention was to never do so. But if you got a problem similiar to this... come to me first. I'll handle it, Tokyo is _MY_ city." Brad stood up again and collected his briefcase and headed for the door. "Just to let you know, another transgression like this and I'm pulling you from my payroll." "I understand." "Good." Brad left the office, just as Kenshirou walked in with a tray of tea.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"We got the information needed to stop the Spark trade once and for all." Albrecht stood up from his seat on the Counsel. "We learned that the sellers and the makers have moved locations like we thought. The ringleader, Hajime Busuzima has a bad habit of making hospitals their base of operations. Hiroo Hospital is their new location." "Will we be using the Hengeyokai's help?" "As far as I know, the Hengeyokai still refuse to help." Albrecht frowned. "We are on our own." "What about the zoanthropes?" "We hadn't heard anything since Ohgami Yugo was gunned down in Shinjuku." They looked around at each other, then turned toward their king. "What about the Mage-Garou?" "The Mage-Garou seemed to have mysteriously vanished. Forget him and his imvolvement." "..." "This might be a very dangerous sitation... many of you will lose your lives. May Gaea have mercy on all of your souls."   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
"We need to leave Tokyo." "Why?" Brad took Basara's hands in his and looked deeply and amourously into Basara's baby blue eyes. Basara could see tears in Brad's eyes, he frowned and leaned forward. "I don't know if I'm still a Shadow Lord... I might be a Ronin now." "Brad..." Basara frowned more, sadly. He hugged Brad tightly, his fingers playing with the loose strands on Brad's cloak. "I love you." "I love you too." Basara held his lover close, trembling. "I'll be with you every step of the way." "Thank-you." Tears gently hit Basara's shoulder, then Brad broke into tears. Basara held him close, tightly, comforting him.   
  


**-Continued-**


	14. ....it's Time

  
  
  


**Get of Fenris**  
_Part Fourteen: ...It's Time_

  
  
  
"MAYDAY!!! MAYDAY!!!" The word got out quickly. "THE HOSPITAL IS FULL OF BSDS!!!! WE'RE BEING OVERPOWERED!!!! AUGH!!!!!!" That was the outcome of the attack, no one expected for the dealers to be Black Spiral Dancers. As the last Garou fell dead, the BSDs emerged from the hospital only to be smashed into fine dust by Yakuza Stingers. Soon the Hengeyokai moved in to reclaim the hospital, the defeat of the Western Garou was a crushing blow. Soon the hospital was littered in the bodies of the Wyrm-Wolves. However, during the battle, the truck with Busuzima and his supplies took off without notice. The figure watched from the safety of the buildings. He looked up at the moonlight, his golden eyes glittering in the dim light. He wore red and gold robes and a feather tiara, beside him was a samurai wearing gold and red armor and a ninja in black. The samurai had slate-blue eyes and the ninja had the distinct silver eyes of someone familiar. They watched the battle unfold and end in bloodshed. The Yakuza pulled out when police sirens sounded their way. When the police got there, the mess was devastatingly bloody. The young man turned toward his co-horts and they nodded. "...it's time." They turned away from the scene and vanished in the moonlight.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Fang ran up to the doors as they opened upon Brad and Basara's departure. "Splinter!! Wait!!" Brad picked up his bags and didn't turn to face him, Basara however, did. "What, Fang?" "Why are you leaving!? You don't even know that Albrecht made you Ronin!!!" "I know." Brad headed down the wooden walkway with Basara at his side. "HOW!!!???" Fang shouted in anger, his eyes glowing with sorrow. "I just do, okay?" Brad and Basara vanished in the darkness of the night, but Fang and Long ran after them. "Wait!!!" Long called to them. "Let's be reasonable, Brad!" "I have been." "Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes!!" A voice called from out of thin air. They all turned around to see Albrecht limping toward them, his Grand Klaive broken and his body covered in unhealable scars. Brad and Fang rushed to their king's side as he could no longer walk. "Help us!!" Fang shouted to Long and Basara, causing the petite beauty to drop all he's got and help them heft Albrecht into the temple. "...everyone... dead..." Albrecht muttered as they lied him in a cot. "...it was an ambush..." "Everyone in Wolf Mountain went to attack?" "Yes..." "..." Brad stood up and shook his head. "You're a fool, Jonas!!" "What!?" Fang was startled. "How can you say that about the king!?" "You don't know anything, do you!? It's part of the Prophesy of Phoenix!! Once all kin are dead, the Apocalypse will begin!!" "!!!!!" Albrecht tried to sit up, but Long pulled him back down. "You need to rest." "I want to talk to Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes alone." "Yes, sire." Fang nodded, then everyone left except Brad. "I have a confession to make, Splinter." Albrecht coughed some blood out of his mouth. "Yes, sire?" Brad sat down beside the large man. "I know who you really are..." Albrecht smiled, a certain sparkle in his eye. "You were the one who was in Phoenix's talons.... you are the prophet who brought us His word... I know... I know you are... well over 10,000 years of ago... I know... your name..." "....really?" "Your name is not Splinter-in-the-Mind's-Eyes... your true name is Dhârien Greystone of Concordia..." "...when did you learn this?" "That's the beautiful part..." Albrecht's voice was low. "I knew the entire time... please Dhârien... save yourself and those around you....." Albrecht's eye closed, his hand dropped. "Jonas?" Brad felt his pulse and frowned. "Good luck and Gaea-speed." He tipped his head down and began to pray to Grandfather Thunder.   
  
"Brad?" Basara stood up as the Shadow Lord walked from the room. "Is the king okay?" "The king..." Brad's voice was very low. "...long live the king." He passed everyone and hugged Basara tightly, the slender Bastet hugged back. Fang and Long turned toward the door and the wave of grief overwhelmed them both.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
They got to the remains of Wolf Mountain, the skies were grey and the torches were barely lit. The guards were gone, their bodies all over the place. Brad held Basara close, they continued up the mountain. Uriko and Kenji trailed behind, they were appalled at the bodies and the carnage. The tattered flags were torn by angry claws, some of them had bits of entrails on them. Long and Fang were seeing for the first time during morning's light, the first hand attack on the Garou. They also noticed that many of the statues were ruined also. "Someone came here for a reason." Kenji whispered softly, but enough for Uriko to hear. "I know." Uriko nodded, her hands on the straps of her backpack. They also saw footprints leading to the main courtyard, they all decided to follow. When they got to the other side of the mountain, they noticed a slew of Yakuza Stingers parked in the sand below. Fang tried to keep his temper as they walked up the stone pathway. They all came to the main courtyard where the room was filled with Yakuza hitmen. They let the group in, but their hostilities were not aimed at them at all. It was almost as if they were guarding against something and they were holding their ground. They were joined by the samurai and the ninja, who unmasked themselves. The samurai was Kenshirou, the ninja was Tanaka and there was someone in the King's throne. The person was the young teenager, Tasuke, dressed in ornate and flowing red and gold Chinese robes with patterns of phoenixes all on it. They realized who Tasuke really way, Brad was on his knees right away. "Please stand." Tasuke unfurled his fiery wings and morphed into the magnificent Phoenix of legend. Tanaka and Kenshirou took new forms as well, as magical beings of silver energy in the form of nine-tailed foxes. "Dhârien. The world is almost to an end. You must join us back amongst the stars." Brad was hesitant at first, he kissed Basara goodbye and headed for the Phoenix and the Youkos. Basara broke into tears and reached for Brad as his Exemplar's armor reappeared along with amidnight blue cape, along with a silver circlet. He turned toward his lover and smiled sadly. Long placed his hand on Basara's shoulder, causing the beauty to turn around. He whispered softly. "Go with him." Basara turned toward the Phoenix and the foxes as Brad slowly approached. He ran for them, holding his arms to Brad. "Wait!! Take me with you!! PLEASE!!!" Brad turned around as Basara ran into his arms, they hugged very tightly, Basara crying on his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone anymore!!" There was a moment of blissful silence, then Phoenix spoke up from his lapse. "You realize once you leave, you can never return." "I don't care, I want to be with my true love!" Brad smiled, tears in his eyes. "Kitten." From out of the blue, a pointman shouted. "THEY'RE HERE!!!!" "GO!!!" Fang shouted, shifting to Crinos form. Phoenix snatched Brad and Basara in his talons and flew into the daytime sky, the foxes ran into the shadows and vanished in a light sparkle of energy. Soon the doors began to pound as the stench of the Wyrm seeped into the cracks. Long, Fang, Kenji and Uriko got into stance and prepared for the Final Battle. "For you, Yugo." Fang softly muttered. "For the honor." Long replied. "See you in Heaven, Riko." Kenji smiled. "Not if I see you first." Uriko winked, then they turned toward the doors as they burst in, a flurry of Black Spiral Dancers ran in. The four ran for the first wave, crying out a Garou warcry.   
  


**-END-**


End file.
